Sonic Boarding School
by jamest45
Summary: Sonic and friends, after finding all the emeralds, decided to go to school to finish and get their deploma. There are surprises in store for them With Co-Author Digi300


JamesT: Hey, how's it going? I'm James T and this is my co author of this story, Digi300

Digi(in a cage): Help me! I'm being forced to do this.

James: Shush. Anyways, this is my first story I've ever done, so I hope you like it

Digi: yeah, and I did this chapter, by the way

James: I said shush!

Digi: No, you shush!

James: No, you!

Digi: shush!

James: its starting(in a creepy voice)

--------------

Sonic and friends approach a school with many buildings and students. Today was their first day at Joey P. Boarding School and they were kind of scared… well, some were. "I don't know about this…" Sonic said. "Oh, come on. It will be fun!" Tails said, walking along side with Sonic. "Coming from a guy who likes to learn." Knuckles said with his arms behind his head. "Hey, don't pick on him since he was the one who wanted all of us to go here with him." Amy said, walking right next to Sonic. "Yeah, it might not be as bad as we may think." Cream said, holding onto Cheese. "Chao." Cheese said. "Oh, quite defending your little boyfriend, Cream. Everyone knows school is like a prison." Knuckles said. "I'm not his girlfriend!" Cream yelled. Sonic laughed at the two fighting when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." Sonic said. The guy looked down at Sonic with a cold look. The guy was wearing a dragon helmet, black armor with red spikes sticking out of it, blackish green dragon claw gloves, blackened boots, and a set of dragon wings on his back. "Oh great, its you. Do me a favor and try not to get your blood on the pavement" He said and walked off. "Wow, he was nice." Sonic sarcastically said. Tails noticed something going on in the distance. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Tails said, pointing at the crowd of kids by one of the big buildings. One of the kids heard Tails's question and walked over." Their showing all the new kids the dorms right now. Since you guys are new, you should head over there to get your assigned rooms." He said, then walked to the cafeteria. They looked at each other then ran to the group of kids.

"Alright kids, this is the two dorms that you will be staying in." Said the principle as Sonic and friends ran up. "The boys have the building on the left and the girls have the building on the right. The middle building is the student lounge, where you can relax, play games, or grab a snack." As he finished, two people walked up and stood next to him. "Ok, can I have the boys in one line and the girls in another?" the kids listened and separated in two lines, one boy and one girl. "Boys, follow Mr. McFeely into the dorm and girls please follow Mrs. Dullson." the kids followed the two people into the dorms. Mr. McFeely turned around to the students. He was old, wearing old fashioned clothes, and was literally grey. "Hello students." He said dully. "My name is Mr. McFeely and I am the dorm adviser for the boys dorm. You may do whatever you want here, I don't really care. You may have girls in your room, you may have fun, you may go to bed whenever you want, just don't pull a number 2." Sonic raised his hand. "Um… what's a number two?" Sonic asked. Mr. McFeely pointed at a rule chart that was taped on the wall. It said:

Do not swear near dorm adviser

Do not do "Happiness" with a girl in your dorms or you will be severally punished.

"Oh." "Lets continue with the tour." Mr. McFeely walked over to the stairwell. "You can take these stairs to your rooms if you'd like, but if your worn out, have a broken leg, or just lazy, you can take the elevator." Just then, the elevator doors opened and everyone piled in. Of course, Mr. McFeely was the last one in. "We will be going to the 12th graders floor first, then make our way down to the last grade floor, which is the 7th grader floor." He pressed a button and the elevator closed, taking them to the 7th floor in the building. It took about 2 hours before they reached the 9th grader floor. "And this is the 9th grader's rooms. Like always, line up in a single file line, tell me your name and I will tell you what room to go to and give you a key to it." He pulled out a list as the 9th graders lined up and began to read the names in a depressing tone. "Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic walked up to Mr. McFeely. He gave him the key and said, "Go to room 8 " Sonic ran to room 8, which was near the bathrooms and showers. He opened the door with the key and went inside. The room had one bunk bed and one single bed, both on opposite sides. There was a table with school supplies stacked on it and a good view of the girls dorm. "Ah." Sonic said, laying down on the single bed. "I wonder who else is going to be living with me." Suddenly, the door opened and a hedgehog with black fur, pointed up spines with red stripes on them, and rocket boots walked in. He looked around the room and when he noticed Sonic, he said. "Oh for gods sake, I have to share a room with you!?!" He said. "*sigh* isn't that great…" Sonic mumbled to himself. Then another person came into the room. It was Knuckles. "Hey Sonic!" He said when he saw Sonic. Then he saw Shadow. "Hey… Shadow?" Shadow was laying on the bottom part of the bunk bed. "Alright, your already thinking ahead." He said, jumping up onto the top bunk. Shadow turned over and placed a metallic thing under his pillow. "What's that?" Knuckles said, leaning over the bed. "None of your damn business." Shadow said. "Well, sorry! I just wanted to know what you had, you grouch." Sonic laid on the side of the bed, ignoring the fight. _I wonder what the others are doing…_ He thought. "Attention new coming students," Blared the intercom. "Please report to Bowers Auditorium. Thank you." Sonic and Knuckles got out of bed and headed out of the door. "You coming Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Who gives a damn?" Shadow said. Sonic shrugged and continued out of the room.

The auditorium was not like a normal auditorium. The outside looked like a regular one, but inside had rows and rows of soft, linen chairs, pointed toward the stage like a movie theater. The stage was a like the ones at Broadway, curved in the front and rectangular in the back. It was a theater. As the students took their seats, the principle went up on stage. "Good morning students. If you didn't hear my name before or you just got here, my name is Mr. Howard. You'll be spending these years in my school, perfecting your skills in the basic classes like Langue Arts, Math, Social Studies, and Science. But, you get a choice to either have a P.E., an elective, or both. To give you a preview of how your grade is going to be like, watch this video." He said and signaled the guy in the back to turn on. While the video played, Sonic started to talk to Tails. "So how are your room mates?" Sonic asked. "Their alright. One of them likes to bully the other and I can't really understand what the other one is trying to say. He said to me was 'Gary gary gar!'" Tails replied. "Maybe he's telling his name." "No, its actually the only thing he says. He can understand other words, just can't learn them to where he can actually say them." "Eh hem!" grunted the security guard. "No talking while the video is playing, got it!" "uh… yes sir." Sonic replied. The security guard turned around and stormed off. Once the video ended, Mr. Howard reappeared on stage. "Alright, now on your way out, pick up the class selection forms on the tables near the exit. Once you have finished selecting your classes, bring them to the office to be evaluated. After that, you have the entire day to yourself. Have a nice day." He waved goodbye and everyone started to leave, taking the form on the table before they left of course. Sonic looked at the form. On the form were these types of classes:

**Language Arts: **

**Basic**

**Advanced**

**SLA (Special Language Arts)**

**Science:**

**Biology**

**Anatomy**

**Animal Science**

**Ag biology**

**Astronomy**

**Chemistry**

**Social studies:**

**World History**

**Government History**

**Math:**

**Algebra**

**Algebra 1**

**Geometry**

**Pre-Algebra**

**Pre-Algebra with a helper class**

**P.E.:**

**Football**

**Track and Field**

**Soccer**

**Basketball**

**Cheerleader**

**Baseball**

**Softball**

**Marching Band**

**Wrestling**

**Boxing**

**Karate**

**Swimming**

**Archery**

**Elective:**

**Band (also with Marching Band)**

**Computers**

**Woodshop**

**Metal shop**

**Agriculture**

**Mechanics**

**Art**

**Story Writing**

**Exploratorium**

**TV Broadcasting**

**Film**

"Heh, here's one that suits you Tails: Mechanics." Sonic said. "I would take that class, but I decided to take Band and Marching Band this year." Tails said. "What? Band is for losers." Knuckles scoffed. "No its not! Plus, I want to try something new instead of computers and mechanics." "Well, I'm taking Football as my P.E. and for my elective its going to be Metal Shop." "I'm taking Cheerleading and TV Broadcasting." Amy said. "I'm going to try Softball and take Agriculture." Cream said. "What classes are you taking Sonic?" Amy asked "I'm taking Basic LA, Biology, World History, Algebra, Track and Field, and Film." He replied. "I'm taking advanced LA, Astronomy, Government History, and Geometry" Tails said. "I'm taking basic LA, Ag Biology, World History, and Algebra." Knuckles said. "I'm taking basic LA, anatomy, world history, and algebra." Amy said. "I'm taking… um, Sonic, why do you have two forms?" Cream asked. "Oh, Shadow didn't go so I got him one of these. I told the lady at the desk that someone in my dorm was sick. I'm going to go give it to him now." Sonic replied and ran off to the boys dorm. "Sonic got Shadow as a dorm mate?" Tails said, almost bursting in laughter. "I guess so." Cream said.

Sonic unlocked the door. "Hey Shadow, I got you your cla-" Before he could finish his sentence, Shadow pulled out the metallic thing from under his bed and fired it at the wall. The metallic thing was a pistol made out of pure iron and well polished. "Oh, its just you. I should of used the rodent spray instead." Shadow said with a smirk. "Whatever. I just came by to give you your classes form." Sonic said, pulling out the paper. Shadow snatched the paper and read the classes. "… Metal shop huh? This school isn't as bad as I thought." He said. "I can use that to make more guns." He walked over to the desk and quickly filled it out, then handed it back to Sonic. "There, now go away." He said. "Alright then." Sonic said and walked out the door.

Once everyone turned in their forms, they headed to the Student Lounge. Something caught Sonic and Knuckle's eyes right when they came in: a flat, plasma screen TV with a Xbox 360 and a Nintendo Wii. There were two selves that one has Xbox games in it and the other has Wii games in it. "jackpot!" they both said and ran toward the game station. "Lets play SSBB" Sonic said. "No, that game only has you in it instead of me. Lets play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games." Knuckles said. "Alright…" Sonic said and turned on the Wii and put the game in it. Tails hanged by the snack bar. He looked around the many kids and saw one group of kids that looks familiar. One was a green alligator with red triangles running along his back. He was wearing headphones on his head and was wearing a gold necklace on his neck. He wore yellow cuffs on his gloves and had black shoes with yellow running down on it. The second one was a purple chameleon (sorry, I can't really describe him well…) The last one was a bee with helmet gear and black shoes (I can't really describe him well either…) Tails walked over there. "Team Chaotix?" Tails said. The group looked at him. "Hey little buddy!" The alligator said, getting up and hugging him. "Ugh… I'm fine… Vector… your crushing me…" Tails said. "Oh, sorry bud." He let go. "So, your attending this school too?" Charmy asked. "Yeah, same with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Shadow." Tails replied. "Really? Well, where are they?" Vector asked. Tails really didn't need to point out where Sonic and Knuckles were because they both started to fight about Sonic winning the Hammer Toss. "Oh." Vector ran up to them with Charmy following. "Move over boys, Vector's here to beat you all!" Espio sighed as he watched Vector and Charmy actually beating Sonic and Knuckles at the game. "So, you're a 7th grader this year?" Espio said to Tails. "Yeah. What grades are you guys attending?" Tails asked. "Well, Charmy is the same grade as you, Vector is a 11th grader, and I'm a 9th grader." "Just like Sonic." "You can say that." "HEY! YOU CHEATED!" Sonic yelled at Vector. "I just have skills" Vector replied back. "*sigh* there they go again…" Espio said. He stood up and said, "I have to get going. I'll see you later." and he left the lounge. Tails walked back to the snack bar and examined the other kids there. He knew some of them. Silver was with Blaze on the couch. Mighty was also at the snack bar, but trying to get a girl. Ray, Antonio, and Bunny were watching Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, and Charmy play SSBB (they got bored of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.) Amy was talking to Rouge about stuff. He couldn't recognize anyone else. He decided to go back to his dorm and go to sleep.

Sonic and Knuckles burst through the door of their dorm room. "Man that was fun." Sonic said. "Yeah. I can't believe that Charmy won at the very end of that sudden death match." Knuckles said. "I'll make you have a sudden death if you don't shut up!" Shadow said. "I'm trying to sleep here!" "Why would you go to bed at 5:00 Pm?" Knuckles said. "Its not 5:00 Pm. Its 3:00 Am." Shadow snapped. "Holy crap! Its that late?" Sonic said. "Better go to bed then." Knuckles said. "No really! I never would of thought of that!" Shadow sarcastically said. Knuckles jumped up to the top bunk and fell asleep. Sonic went to his bed and just laid there, thinking of what period the classes will be at and how long they will be. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------

Digi: there you go. Now you do the next chapter.

James: alright…

Digi: also, we are looking for some OC's out there. If you would like to have a character here, please post this in the reviews section:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Grade:**

**Classes:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Dorm #:**

We hope to hear from you and also tell us if we are doing good or bad.


End file.
